Sudden Death
by AFlyingCar
Summary: Scout is getting the Intelligence. However he sees somebody unexpected.


**A/N: Hello everybody! And welcome, to HELL! No really though, it-it is actually uh hell, I've got some lava behind me and demons over there yelling at cursed souls and- Hey! James! Stop yelling at Bill! It's not his fault the tank killed him!**

**Anyways, my first TF2 FanFic, YAY! Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get this little story out. Also, I hope the characters don't seem too OOC. If so, please tell me how they turned out so I can fix them. This is, after all just practice for another TF2 FanFic that I have planned. Oh and one more thing, I meant to upload this almost two and a half weeks ago, but I was having FanFiction uploading troubles. Crap, I'm rambling again. Oh well just enjoy the story!**

Scout was in the RED base. He was almost down to the Intel Room. Luckily, he hadn't seen anybody yet other than the RED Scout, who wasn't even paying attention.

When Scout finally made it down to the Intel Room, he listened carefully for the sounds of the RED Engineer's sentry. Strangely, all Scout could hear was the sounds of the air vents. As Scout peeked his head inside the room, he still saw nobody, and carefully made his way over to the briefcase. Picking it up, he breathed a sigh of relief. Since the Administrator had called Sudden Death, the Respawn Machines were turned off.

As Scout turned around to leave, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. Looking down, he noticed blood from a gunshot wound starting to stain his bright blue shirt red. Glancing around, he saw the RED Spy in the corner, revolver smoking in his hand. Scout's hands began to shake, and he began to have trouble breathing. Crying for Medic would be useless, since Scout saw a bullet fly through his head just before Medic popped an Über on the Heavy.

The RED Spy just laughed as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and said, "Did you forget about me!?"

"We have dropped the enemy intelligence!" The Administrator cried. Not that Scout cared. He was beginning to feel numb from blood loss as he fell to the floor and curled up into a fetal position. Scout hated it when he died, he just hated the feeling of emptiness that came when he was being respawned. What he hated even more was that when the Administrator calls Sudden Death, he has to stay in that void that is Respawn until he comes back.

Scout could feel the warmth of the cigarette butt land on his arm. He knew that the spy was mocking him, but he couldn't do anything about it. However, Scout did not like losing. Whenever his brothers would tease him, he would always retaliate and say things like "What did we learn? I always win!"

Since the RED Spy was too busy gloating, he did not notice Scout picking himself up off the ground. The RED Spy turned around when he heard a shuffling coming from behind him. What he found surprised him. It was Scout shakily standing, one arm cradling his bleeding stomach, the other pointing the boy's pistol directly at the Spy's face.

"Wh-what did we l-learn tod-day you w-wuss?" Scout said in a raspy voice, "I always w-win!" Just then Scout pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the Spy's head and effectively killing him. Too weak to stand any longer, Scout dropped his pistol and fell to his knees. Seeing that bright white light that he was so used to, Scout let himself fall backwards and into the void he despised so much, knowing that he had won.

An hour after Scout died for the two million three hundred and seven thousand two hundred and first time, the RED team had finally found the BLU Spy and killed him. As Scout respawned, he felt happy that he had been able to beat the spook after getting shot. Normally, Scout would just get shot and not have the strength to pull himself up and retaliate. As the Administrator told them that their mission was about to start again, Scout got ready to kick some RED ass.

**A/N: Alright so I got this idea in my head after listening to some song or video that I can't remember, and just had to write it out. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please read'n review!**


End file.
